the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Polinad
"How pitiful." - Polinad Polinad is a powerful demon who had formerly existed in the hellish outer dimension called the Emberfalls. Known as the Blackflame Monarch, Polinad is best known for the aura of black flames that constantly emit off of his figure, as well as his large stature of 10 feet. Having a superiority complex, Polinad tried to lay claim to the mortal dimension of Earth several times. With aid from the Cult of the Duskmarch, a fantatical group of demon worshippers, Polinad was able to breach into the human world twice. Polinad ultimately failed each time, which led to his eventual demise at the hands of Magnus. History Early Life Since the Emberfalls remain to be much of a mystery to anyone who isn't from the dimension, Polinad's early life is unknown. It is known that he wasn't always the de facto leader of the Emberfalls. It is likely that he was just a lowly specimen among the Diabolus race, and slowly worked his way up the ranks until seizing control of the entire realm. From how he has been known to conduct himself, he sports a superiority complex. This suggests that either he thinks so highly of himself that he belittles his fellow Diabolus in the process, or he acts this way to cover up some of his glaring weaknesses. The Newark Incident In the city of Newark, Delaware, Polinad would see his first appearance on Earth. The date was October 8th, 1996. Thanks to the efforts of the Cult of the Duskmarch, Polinad was able to enter Earth through a hell portal. The initial opening of the portal sent out such a violent current of energy that entire city blocks were leveled, detonating with the force of a nuclear blast. The results were disastrous. Polinad entered into Newark with his loyal followers, the Monarch's Army. They overtook the city in a matter of hours. However, once the city had been taken over, Polinad came to discover that his lieutenants were being killed off one by one. Polinad would not come to confront the aggressor until the very end. The person appeared to be a younger Magnus, far before his days of founding Maverick Corporation. The young reaper clashed with the Blackflame Monarch, and as such, a battle waged on for several hours before Polinad was ultimately crippled. He escaped with his life and vowed to return someday, where he would get revenge on the one person who was able to stop him. Although Polinad retreated back to his realm, the damage to Newark had already been done. The city remains abandoned to this day, the ruins a testament to the existence of extraterrestrial and extradimensional species. Final Appearance Though much of the Duskmarch Cult had been killed during the Newark Incident, they were rallied again under the leadership of Kellis. With that, Polinad was able to be summoned again, 17 years after his first appearance, in the year 2013. He razed several cities to the ground, through his presence was ultimately overshadowed by the Corrupt. Thanks to some help from a friend, Magnus finally cornered Polinad in the dusty deserts of Colorado. Polinad taunted Magnus, saying that he would ultimately return and put an end to the Reaper. Though Polinad's hubris had eventually become his undoing, as in those 17 years, Magnus only grew stronger. He swiftly dealt with Polinad, trisecting him and leaving nothing but a burning pile of flesh. Polinad's reign of terror had ended as swiftly as it had began, and with it died the legacy of the Emberfalls. The remaining Duskmarch members went into hiding after that, and have not been located since. Category:Characters Category:Diabolus Category:Lore